Soft Wings
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Harry is still trying to adjust to the fact he's now in a mating bond with a male Veela who he never meet before. This stranger with those dead eyes watching is interesting but to get close seems dangerous. Only thing is beautiful about him is those soft wings that seem strong to hold him.


**Arashi: I read different Veela Draco stories that I figure to try my hand at something a bit more different other than first time really writing Veela. This is also a request oneshot for Queen Hobbit22.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K Rowling. Author just owns the plot and no money made off this work.**

Warnings: AU-Supernatural, some language, ooc, hinted mating bond, Wing fic, Veela Draco, hinted past het, pre-slash

Soft Wings

Summary: Harry is still trying to adjust to the fact he's now in a mating bond with a male Veela who he never meet before. This stranger with those dead eyes watching is interesting but to get close seems dangerous. Only thing is beautiful about him is those soft wings that seem strong to hold him.

* * *

For everyone at age 16 find out if they have some creature bloodline or learning if you are a mate to one. There are some who are happy with their matches, others not so quite. Each story is different and unique depending on you that is. That is up to the said mate couples how their relationship dynamics will be. It's also rare when a mate and their intended aren't together but with other people.

Not exactly sure how that works exactly unless have lessons with your family. If at a school I think it's during more of late junior and throughout senior year with mating season urges kicking in. Might be classes in some of the universities probably…may have to ask my friend, Hermione, on that subject later to be sure for my own information.

Anyways as for me, I 'm in between when it comes to my feelings about mates and none mate thing. I was in a happy relationship with a great girl that I hope may have been my wife if I never find a mate. I know for a fact there been there has been a creature bloodline in my family for generations but it skips some generations I'm alright with the fact if I do go through the creature blood or not I'm still myself, Harry James Potter, junior at Hogwarts Academy for both creatures and normal humans.

Let me get straight to the story of the day that changed my life when I meet him, my estranged Veela Mate Draco Lucius Malfoy with his soft wings…

To say I wasn't expecting to be called into the office to talk with someone been true. Finding out its one Severus Snape been another matter on the other hand. He's one of the top school guidance counselors though he's a strange bat. Not a pun! To say I wasn't expected to be called into the consoler office with one Severus Snape. I bit an urge to stick my tongue at the vampire who seems to find me an annoying bastard brat of the son of his enemy (James Potter) and not so secret crush (Lily Potter nee Evans).

The damn ass has the nerve to bare his fangs at me. I coolly return the look pulling out a drawing of my mom holding a baseball bat with his name with warning of harming her son. He snorts almost a glint of amusement. So my relationship with him is sort of love/hate. Heck my dad trying to be friendly with him for my mom's sake. As for me, I try to deal with him from vary few times he's teaching a class as a sub which isn't often.

I notice sitting in the chair closest to the farthest wall away from me and the door is a sulking light blond teen with a pair of lightly golden wings coming from his back. Tilting my head I take in his features carefully. His eyes look dead and cold are a silver grey color with long blond lashes covering them from view. His nose a bit long for him which he maybe growing into. His jaw strong and becoming more aristocratic beauty of those the Greek base their gods to be like. His ears must have been round at one time are angular and sharp. His hands have a claw like quality to them.

Besides the wings that hold my attention next are the jagged markings under his eyes and cheek. He must come from a top line for Veela which I'm going to guess. I can see light traces of hint under his sleeves which makes me wonder for a brief moment where else they could be hiding at. I shake my head to get rid of these thoughts reminding myself I have a girlfriend.

His dead silver eyes meet mine. They widen for a moment before narrow into slits. The dark icy growl is heard deep in his throat. 'Who is this guy and what's his problem,' I wonder confuse by the minute.

"Draco behave," Snape orders getting the blond to huff darkly before folding his arms even more tighter against his firm chest and going back into his sulking mood.

Okay that is weird. I watch the vampire roll his eyes than pinches the bridge of his nose obviously figuring the best thig to get this over with.

"You two are called in about the matter came up." He begins.

"Please don't tell me I have a male for a mate," Draco hisses his teeth lengthen into a few fangs.

"But I have a girlfriend!" I cried out finally putting together what this meeting is really about.

"Well you can probably have to let that go," Snape begins keeping an eye on the blond who seems to pale and start to hyperventilate.

"What's happening?" I ask edging closer to the strange blond.

"He's not taking his Veela bloodline well," Snape answers with annoyance and obviously not in the mood to deal with any students. "Go to your mate."

I bite my lip taking a few more steps watching the wings flap agitatedly. One goes past my head and like that I feel a sharp wind. Blinking I lift a hand to touch the wing finding it's softer than it look. With awe I lightly touch the plumage. From the corner of my eye I see the other wing go around me hiding me from view as the angsty blond stares at him. He maybe a dangerous creature but he looks to need a friend.

"Hey," I softly said figuring to go slow.

"Fucking shit," he growls body shaking as hint of purring growl sounds rather adorable slips from his lips.

"So your name is Draco," I ask making some small talk edging closer which seems to calm the blond Veela even more so when I decide to sit a foot away on the floor still leaving enough space for him to be comfortable.

"Yes," Draco remarks softly giving me more of the impression he's a loner type of boy but I could be wrong, "You?"

"Harry Potter," I introduce holding a hand out for him to shake.

Electricity jolt the moment his larger hand enfolds mine. His fingers long and thin as the clawed fingers ghostly touch my wrist. He pulls away after a few minutes folding into himself.

"I don't think I seen you around," I begin earning an almost dull snort.

"I have been mostly home study with some classes here. My father is…just…" He stops looking extremely frighten.

"Okay…so your dad is off the talk subject than." I remark more to myself figuring to let him continue talking may help him calm down as we get to know each other so the mating bond can form a bit better without trying to kill us.

"My mother is Narcissa Malfoy," He states eyes remaining blank.

The name catches my attention and mouth drops open in shock. I close it with a click earning a strange baffle look before he resorts to having a blank expression. Okay so he wears a mask than.

"Does she have a cousin name Sirius Black?"

"Yeah she calls him the idiotic mutt," Draco comments with a slight shrug barely noticeable under his clothes which seem designer made but baggy like. "How do you even know him, Potter?"

"He's my godfather and he mentions a few times having two favorite cousins to me. One is someone name Andy and another Cissy. Well those are his nicknames for them," I chatter away seeing he is starting to calm more down. "You can call me Harry."

"Hm."

"Not a talkative person, eh" I state earning a dark look making me giggle softly. "Kind of remind me when my family and I travel to Japan to visit some family where my cousin mentions of some dog demon and his half-brother attitudes."

Draco stares at me blankly. I give a nervous laugh rubbing the back of my head. He scoffs a little obviously not peeve with my chatter. Every so often his wings touch my shoulder to have my attention on them. He scowls when it happens but doesn't say anything else.

As the silence overlaps us I figure it will have to do for now. Outside the winged shelter I heard Snape inform the Principal it may be best that if the two of us leave school early to get to know each other at a more neutral environment. Glancing at Draco he pales at parts hearing it before going back to hyperventilate. Is there something more to his home life?

I cough softly catching his attention, I whisper, "I can ask my parents if you want to come to my house to talk if you like."

He gives a vague nod making a crack for me to poke my head out. Giving a small smile I take his large hand into my own giving it a squeeze.

"Can you call my uncle Sirius Black to pick us up and maybe even my mom Lily Potter," I ask giving a sweet smile to the kind lady at the front desk when I notice her presence.

I ignore the soft gasp behind me for a moment since this is important. I couldn't fight the suspicious that under his clothes, he's really skinny. He's also really pale and how he talks of his father his body language seems to say another story of abuse. I might be looking too much into it. Then again my mother is a psychiatrist and both of my parents are foster parents as well. So I have gotten used to seeing different cases of kids. I just hope my suspicion is wrong.

Looking back at Draco I ask cheekily, "Do you like Chicken Pot Pie?"

Never I seen wings ruffle and puff out so fast in my life that it left me rolling on the floor laughing my ass off until tears roll down my cheeks is how both my godfather and mom found me with Draco clenching a fist and giving me an icy look with a hint of a pout on his lips.

* * *

A small grin tugs at the corner of his lips as he pokes the steaming homemade food in front of him. Unable to stop myself, I gently tease probably to his surprise, "It won't bite you. It's good!"

Draco gives me a nod finally taking a bite only to give a deep appreciative groan that sent all blood in my body south. I shift in my seat feeling rather embarrass. In the living room Sirius is talking on his phone with Draco's mother finding out what is going on. Every so often his voice rises up in harsh anger before growls off dead like tone.

When that happen, the blond Veela seems more intent of pulling me subconsciously by his side to protect me from sort of danger. For brief moments, I could feel feelings of hesitation and bubbling anger which isn't my own. Could this mate bond the others talk about is happening?

"I already called my….well probably no longer girlfriend," I muse softly more to myself as Draco growls at the thought of me on the phone a few hours earlier after school ended for everyone to head home expect us since we left during the period before lunch.

"Relax man," I assure the peeve Veela not really that scared of the narrow silt forming once more in the dead silver orbs and nails lengthening. "I'm enjoying getting to know you…Chicken Butt."

"Hedgehog," Draco hisses giving my messy hair a look while I roll my eyes good naturally.

I can't say this is a bad start. I know eventually this bond will grow stronger and all but right now it's kind of nice. I can see the hint of life in those dead eyes seem to grow even more as he nudge half-heartedly getting me to giggle softly.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
